Trouble.
by jillerwhale
Summary: (Number 7 is out, it's short but sweet)Things are not right in the Briefs household. Bulma and Vegeta have had their biggest fight yet, and things may not work out good in the end....
1. Trouble is Brewing.

Disclaimer: As per normal, I don't own dragon ball Z or any other shows I have taken stuff out of and if I use something that you have used before, I'm sorry I did not deliberately do this

Disclaimer: As per normal, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any other shows I have taken stuff out of and if I use something that you have used before, I'm sorry I did not deliberately do this. 

Notice: I have changed some things in this fanfiction. First I don't know a lot of stuff past the Cell saga because here in Australia, that is where we are up to. Anyway, in this fanfiction, Bulma and Vegeta aren't married, Trunks is in his early twenties, Bra is in her late teens, Bra is going out with Goten and Pan is Trunks' girlfriend. If you see something else that isn't right about the fic, please tell me and I will fix it in my next story. Thank You. J 

**__**

Trouble.

Chapter 1, Trouble Brews.

Dear Diary,

I'm sitting on the couch in the lounge, hearing my mother and father fight again. This is a normal occurrence. Today's fight sounds much worse though. Much more serious. The yelling and fighting is normal but I'm sensing there is something really wrong with this one. I'm worried. What can I do? Nothing. I wish I could do something, but then they'll start fighting with me. I don't know how long I can keep listening for…

Trunks Briefs closed his diary and sighed. He had looked all over the house for a spot where he couldn't hear his parents, but not even his room on the other side of the house could get him away from it.

In the background, Bulma Briefs screamed at her husband…

"MAYBE IF YOU GOT OFF YOU'RE LAZY ASS ONCE IN A WHILE I WOULD LEAVE YOU ALONE! MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY HELPED ME ONCE IN A WHILE, I WOULD GET OFF YOUR BACK!"

"SHUT UP WOMAN YOU ARE HURTING MY EARS!" yelled her husband Vegeta, even louder than Bulma.

Bulma and Vegeta weren't actually married, but everyone called them husband and wife, even themselves.

Trunks listened until he couldn't stand it any more. He jumped up from the couch and burst out the front door, fighting back tears. He was glad Bra, his sister, was out seeing a movie with Son Goten. Bra hated it when her parents fought. And they always fought. Ever since Trunks could remember, his parents had been yelling at one another. They had always made up in the end though. Trunks tried to convince himself that the same would happen now. He wasn't convinced. Since his best friend was at the movies, Trunks found himself flying to his girlfriend Pan's house.

****

Pan was having a good day. Her dad and mum were going away for a few days next week and Pan was planning a major bash. Not that she would tell them though.

Pan giggled to herself as she started arranging what food to buy, what music to play, what movies to rent and a million other things that you have to take care of when you are planning a party.

She was shaken out of her party thoughts by a knock on the door. She ran to open it. _Maybe it's Bra, _she thought._ I told her about the party. She has probably come to help._

She opened the door to a distressed looking Trunks.

"Hi Trunks!" she said, before realising he was looking very depressed. " Oh I'm sorry, what's wrong?"

" Nothing much," muttered Trunks under his breath, " I just wanted to see you and say hi."

"Yeah right Trunks! What's eating you? You have a fight with Goten or something?" Pan questioned.

"No I'm not having a fight with Goten. It's my parents," Trunks admitted, "they're fighting again."

" So?" Pan said. "Don't they fight all the time?"

"Yeah, but not like this one. It sounded the same, but I sensed it was different, more intense. I don't know if they'll make up this time." Trunks tried to hold back his tears, but one escaped and fell to the ground.

Pan saw this and she knew this was affecting Trunks more than she had thought. She didn't see what he was so worried about, it didn't seem that serious to her. She gave him a kiss and put her arms around him, grateful he put his around her too.

"Don't worry Trunks, I know they'll stop and make up. I know it. You don't have to worry about a thing!"

"Thanks Pan," Trunks replied. "I hope so."

Trunks and Pan used up the rest of the day making invitations for the party. Pan kept watching Trunks however, and hoping it would work out, for his sake.

****

Bulma Briefs was cutting up vegetables for dinner. Rather roughly too. Vegeta had flown off after their fight had heated up and she was glad. Stupid insensitive bastard. She couldn't believe some of the things he had said. She started throwing the knife on the vegetables harder, pretending they were Vegeta's face.

He had only left a few minutes ago, which was fine with her. They had screamed at each other all afternoon and her voice was sore. She knew Trunks and Bra would be upset, but she really was glad he had gone. Vegeta would come back though, he usually did around dinnertime and there would be a silent meal, with evil looks.

__

All he does is stay in the stupid gravity room all day. He never comes out, except to eat and sleep. Then he yells at me when the machine breaks down because HE has worked it too hard. God, he expects me to do everything for him. He doesn't even know how to work the damn toaster!

All these thoughts made Bulma even angrier and she came close to throwing the knife across the room. While dinner was cooking, she pressed the button on her electronic beeper that she used to tell the kids when dinner was ready. All she had to do was wait until the kids got home.

****

Bra strolled out of the movie with Goten about lunchtime. It had been a comedy and she had laughed until she couldn't breath. And having Goten with her made her even happier. After the movie, they had gone out for lunch and sat on the beach for the rest of the afternoon.

As evening came, Goten has driven her to his house in the air car. After a welcome by Goku and Chi Chi, they had gone up to his room. Goten was showing her his brand new DVD movie, her electronic beeper went off, telling her it was time for dinner.

"Sorry Goten I gotta go home for dinner." Bra told Goten. " I had a really great time today."

" So did I." Goten replied, " Do you want to stay for dinner? Mum can easily cook up more food for you."

"Oh no thanks Goten I can't. I have to be home tonight." Bra said sadly.

" That's ok, I can drive you home." Goten offered.

The drive home was wonderful, they had driven under the full moon and it seemed too soon that they had pulled up in front of her house. After a quick kiss and a sad goodbye, Bra hopped out of the car and headed to her front door. Goten drove away with a whoosh and Bra waved before she got out her key and let herself in.

"Hi mum, hi dad, hi Trunks, I'm home!" Bra called.

"Hi honey," her mum called back, "have a good time with Goten?"

"Yep!" Bra said as she entered the kitchen.

"How was the movie, good?" Bulma asked.

"It was sooo funny!" Bra answered. "I had the greatest time!"

" Where's Trunks?" Bra asked.

"In his bedroom, listening to music." Bulma replied.

Bra ran up to Trunks' bedroom and opened it. Trunks was sitting on his bed, writing in a book. He hastily shut it as she came in.

"Don't you ever knock!" Trunks said in a strained voice. "I want some privacy here Bra!"

"Sorry big brother." Said Bra. "How was your day?"

"It was ok, you?"

"It was the best! I saw the funniest movie!"

" Cool, now can you leave me alone?" said Trunks in the same strained voice.

"Fine, I will!" huffed Bra. "What's with you anyway?" She stomped out the door and walked into the kitchen.

" Where's dad?" Bra asked her mother.

" I don't know and I don't care!" replied Bulma, in a fury.

__

Uh oh, thought Bra. _ This doesn't sound too good. I bet they had another fight. I hate it when they fight! Why do they fight all the time? Trunks was looking weird too. This must have been a big one._

Bra sighed and went to the table for dinner. As they all silently ate their dinner, the two Briefs children were thinking the same thought.

__

All is not right in the Briefs house.

****

So… what did you think? I hope you liked it and please r & r and no flamers please. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	2. Trouble is increasing

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any other shows I have taken stuff out of and if I use something that you have used before, I'm sorry I did not deliberately do this.

Notice: I have changed some things in this fanfiction. First I don't know a lot of stuff past the Cell saga because here in Australia, that is where we are up to. Anyway, in this fanfiction, Bulma and Vegeta aren't married, Trunks is in his early twenties, Bra is in her late teens, Bra is going out with Goten and Pan is Trunks' girlfriend. If you see something else that isn't right about the fic, please tell me and I will fix it in my next story. Thank You. J

Thank You to all the kind people, who gave me reviews, I really appreciate it. And because I had nothing better to do with my time and because the kind people wanted me too, I'm sitting at my computer, typing up the sequel.

Well, here I go again…

In the last episode of DRAGON BALL Z….

****

" Where's dad?" Bra asked her mother.

" I don't know and I don't care!" replied Bulma, in a fury.

__

Uh oh, thought Bra. _This doesn't sound too good. I bet they had another fight. I hate it when they fight! Why do they fight all the time? _Trunks_ was looking weird too. This must have been a big one._

Bra sighed and went to the table for dinner. As they all silently ate their dinner, the two Briefs children were thinking the same thought.

__

All is not right in the Briefs house.

****

**__**

Trouble.

Chapter 2, Trouble increases.

Son Goten drove happily towards his house, singing to himself. It had been a great day, he had gone to a movie with Bra, his girlfriend and they had seen a great movie. He pulled up in front of his house and walked inside, still singing to himself.

As he entered his house, his mother, Chi Chi was whacking his father over the head with a frying pan, because he had eaten most of the food in the house and now Chi Chi had to go shopping again tomorrow. Goku, her husband, just looked at her with his goofy, clueless face and tried to apologise.

After dinner, Goten went up to his room and flopped onto his bed. He started to think about what he would do tomorrow, maybe that he would go out with Bra again.

Suddenly, at about 9:30pm, he heard the doorbell. He relaxed, thinking it was one of his dad's friends who had to discuss training with him tomorrow.

But then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs to his room, and he opened the door to a crying Bra.

" Bra, what's wrong?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's my mum and dad, they had a really big fight and… and…" Bra broke off, sobbing.

After Goten had got her some water, she calmed down a little.

"Now, tell me what happened." Goten said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Well…" Bra related to Goten what had happened when she got home, sniffling. "…It was kind of obvious they had had a really big fight. But when they fight and dad flies off, he always comes back around dinnertime and by the next morning, they are back to normal. But he didn't arrive while we were eating dinner and I started to get really worried."

__

Oh no. Goten thought. _I can't believe it. She is really affected by this. And after such a good day too._

Goten was shaken out of his thoughts as Bra went on.

"Anyway, after dinner, Trunks went to the lounge room and watched TV. But he was, like, not really watching it. I sat down next to him and he didn't even notice me. It freaked me out. I didn't know if I should have said anything to him or hugged him or something.

Suddenly the doorbell rang at about 8:00 and we jumped up. I mean, I thought it was dad. So did Trunks. We both ran to the door and threw it open and we started yelling and crying (well I did anyway) and we looked at who it was and it wasn't him, it was Eighteen. She had come to see mum about cooking recipes. Eighteen doesn't know how to cook very well. So of course, Eighteen wanted to know what we were so worried about. We told her mum would tell her."

"Gee," said Goten, "that must have been hard on you, finding out it wasn't him at the door."

" It was, Goten." Bra sniffed. " I felt the hope inside me die, like a candle that has just burnt out."

"So what happened then." Goten asked.

" Well, we waited until 9:15, then we realised he wasn't going to come home. Not tonight. I knew I had to get out of there before I broke down and I didn't want to upset everyone. I came here because I didn't know where else to go." Bra broke down again.

"My god, Bra. Do you want to stay here tonight with me?" Goten offered.

"Sure, thanks." Bra replied. "I hope things will work out." She said.

"Don't worry, they will." Goten replied. He hoped they would too. He really hoped so.

****

Eighteen flew home from Bulma's house, worried and confused. She had gotten there, only to have Bra and Trunks jump all over her and scream about how worried they were. Then they saw her and their faces dropped.

She had asked what the fuss was about, but they wouldn't tell her, they said to ask Bulma. Eighteen had walked into the kitchen to find Bulma cleaning up. Except she was in a fury. She had stormed around the kitchen, muttering to herself.

" What's wrong Bulma?" she had asked. Bulma had just growled in reply. After she had asked about five more times, Bulma had told her about the fight with Vegeta, her husband, and the fact that he had started it and everything was his fault.

She couldn't get a word out of Bulma after that.

As she landed on the front lawn, her husband, Krillen, greeted her.

" Hi Eighteen, don't worry, Marron just called and she's fine. She's out with some friend of hers. Hey, what happened? You're back awfully early." he called. Eighteen related the story to Krillen.

"Oh God." Krillen muttered. " I should have known this was going to happen. Sooner or later it was going to happen."

" Don't worry about it Krillen." Eighteen reassured Krillen. " I'm sure it will work out."

****

Trunks flew as fast as he could, away from his house. As much as his father annoyed him and treated him like he wasn't there, he was his father. He wondered where he was.

Trunks landed in front of the Son household. He walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. He needed to see his best friend.

****

Bra had fallen asleep in Goten's lap and Goten was falling asleep himself when suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring again.

The door opened and Trunks walked in.

" Hey Trunks, how ya doin?" Goten greeted him.

" How do you think I'm doing! My parents have had…"

"… a big fight. Bra told me before." Goten finished.

"Bra's here?" Trunks asked. Then he noticed his little sister on Goten's lap. "How long has she been here?"

"About 15 minutes."

Bra woke up with a start. "What the… Trunks, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to go to Pan's house?"

The three stayed up long into the night, talking and eventually they all fell asleep.

****

Bulma walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She had just finished watching the late night movie and she was very tired. It had been a good movie, a romance.

She got changed for bed and lay down, pulling the blankets over her. Then she pulled out her arm and reached over to give Vegeta a hug. Then she realised what had happened that day and pulled it back. But, underneath her annoyance and anger, a part of her missed him and started to worry.

__

What are you thinking Bulma? You actually want him to come back? Don't you remember what he said? You idiot…but I do hope he is ok…no you don't! Don't even think of his name! Now go to sleep!

But Bulma couldn't sleep for worry and anger. As much as she was angry with him at the moment, she did love him and she was concerned about where he was.

She was also worried about the kids. She knew that they hated it when she and Vegeta fought and she knew they were taking this hard.

__

What am I going to do? Bulma thought. 

__

What am I going to do?

****

Well, that's part 2. Don't worry, the next chapter's underway already! Please r&r and if I get lots of good reviews I will make the next one longer and better! 

P.S I changed my name to Jiller_whale so don't panic when you can't find *Luna * because that is no longer my username.


	3. Trouble becomes intense.

trouble3

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any other shows I have taken stuff out of and if I use something that you have used before, I'm sorry I did not deliberately do this.

In this fic there will be background music! There will be a star next to the verses so you can tell the difference between the song and the characters thoughts.

Here I go…

****

**__**

Trouble

Chapter 3 Trouble becomes intense

(Music plays: _Radio, By the Corrs.)_

Bulma Briefs woke up a few days later with a start. She sighed. Another bad dream. She couldn't believe that him leaving would affect her so much.

__

*It's late at night and I'm feeling down

*There's couples standing in the street sharing summer kisses and silly sounds.

Bulma silently ate her breakfast alone. Vegeta was gone and Bra and Trunks were staying at friend's houses. They had done a lot of that since Vegeta left, only returning home for meals. It was like they were afraid to come home**_._**

Why shouldn't they be? Bulma thought. _Why shouldn't they be afraid of coming home? They probably think I'll yell at them and hurt them, like…like I did to Vegeta. Oh god I wish I knew what to do…_

*So I step inside, pour a glass of wine

*With a full glass and an empty heart.

Bulma picked up her plates and put them in the dishwasher. She walked to her bedroom to get dressed. She pulled on a short skirt and a midriff top, as the news said it would be warm today. She was brushing her hair, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Bulma ran to answer it, hoping it was her husband, even though she knew he wouldn't ring the doorbell, he would just walk straight in. She pulled open the door but the hope died when she saw who was really at the door.

"Hi Bulma!" sang ChiChi. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine, thanks ChiChi." Bulma sighed. Bulma still hadn't told anybody about the big fight or the disappearance, but she felt like she was going to explode if she didn't tell someone soon.

__

*I search for something to occupy my mind.

*'Cos you are in my head

Bulma looked at ChiChi, her best friend, and decided to tell the truth. "No actually I'm not fine," Bulma told her friend what had happened.

"Please don't tell anyone." Bulma pleaded. "I'm not ready to tell anybody yet." Tears appeared in Bulma's eyes but she hurriedly wiped them away.

"That's terrible! Oh Bulma I'm so sorry." ChiChi told her. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not even Goku. You have my word."

After ChiChi had left, Bulma collapsed on the couch. She seemed to be feeling tired all the time lately. Probably because she wasn't getting enough sleep.

Just as she was about to get up and go to the bathroom. She heard a loud crash. It had come from her bedroom. Her first thought was that it was a burglar, then she thought maybe a murderer or a rapist, trying to lure her upstairs. Against her better judgement, she went upstairs and cautiously peeked through the door to her room, fear gnawing at her insides. She breathed a sigh of relief. No one was there.

She looked across her room. Nothing was damaged or broken. Except her mirror. It had been smashed to pieces. She looked in horror at the broken mirror and was thoroughly glad she wasn't in her bedroom when it was smashed. She wished more than ever that Vegeta was here to protect her. 

*_Swimming forever, in my head_

*_Tangled in my dreams, swimming forever_

Bulma was shaking, she knew this person might come back. She rushed to the phone and called ChiChi.

"Hello? Son residence, Goku speaking."

"Hello Goku, is ChiChi there? I really need to talk to her."

"Sorry Bulma, she's gone shopping for groceries, like marshmallows and chicken and bread and donuts and…" Goku said.

"Ok Goku, can I talk to you then?"

"What? Oh sure Bulma! I'll help you, what's wrong?" Goku asked.

" My house has been broken into. My mirror is smashed. I need someone to come and take a look at it."

"Sure thing Bulma, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Thanks Goku, see you then, bye!" Bulma hung up the phone and went back to her room. She wondered who could have done this to her.

__

*So I listen to the radio

* And all the songs we used to know

****

Goku flew over to Bulma's house. He was worried, ChiChi said that Bulma was looking down lately. He wondered why Vegeta wasn't with her. He hadn't heard him in the background and if he were there, Bulma wouldn't have called for help. Goku wondered what was wrong.

He landed in front of Bulma's house, looking for any signs of damage. He couldn't find anything. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. Bulma opened the door looking very relieved to see him.

"Oh Goku, I'm so glad you're here. I was on the couch and I heard a crash and I went up to my room and my mirror was broken."

"Calm down, Bulma you're too worked up!" Goku said. "Where's Vegeta, why isn't he here with you?"

"Vegeta left, a few days ago. We had a big fight." Bulma whispered.

__

*So I listen to the radio

*Remember where we used to go.

Goku now knew why ChiChi had said Bulma was down. This was something Trunks hadn't told him about.

Goku knew Vegeta usually returned after a few hours, but a few days? This one must have been big. But he thought Bulma wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Well, let's see your room." Goku said.

They walked upstairs and Bulma showed him the broken mirror. Goku then noticed something Bulma hadn't.

"Hey, did you open the window this morning?" Goku said.

"No I had it closed all morning." Bulma replied. "Why?"

"Because it's open now." Goku stated.

Bulma looked at the window and saw it was indeed open.

"Oh my gosh!" Bulma shouted. "That window is on the second floor, no-one from outside could have opened it! There are no trees to climb and the wall is smooth so they couldn't have climbed it, unless they…"

"Unless they could fly." Goku finished.

****

Suddenly Bulma thought she was going to faint. She almost collapsed to the floor. She wished she knew what was going on, who did this, where Vegeta was, how the kids were… She fell to the ground.

The next thing she knew, Goku was placing her on the couch downstairs. After assuring him she was all right, he left, promising to call in again later in the day.

About half an hour passed and Bulma was still lying on the couch. Her thoughts turned to the kids and how it was almost time for lunch. The time had flown this morning.

__

*Now it's morning light and it's cold outside

*Caught up in a distant dream

She supposed she should get up and get lunch, but she couldn't muster up the strength. 

Suddenly the door opened and she heard footsteps enter, but instead of hope, this time it was fear. What if it was the same person who smashed the mirror?

The figure entered her vision and she breathed a sigh of relief. It was Trunks.

"Oh Trunks, you scared me." Bulma sighed. "How has your day been?"

" Ok." Trunks replied.

****

Trunks walked over to the couch and sat down next to his mother. She looked as down as he felt. But she also looked scared, distressed.

"What's wrong mum?" Trunks asked.

She related the story of the broken mirror. Trunks leaned over and gave his mother a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you mum." Trunks apologised. "I was too busy worrying about myself to think about how you were feeling."

"No you didn't Trunks." Bulma told him. "I don't blame you. I made these last few days really hard for you and I'm sorry."

Soon Bra came back home too and they told her about what had happened. Trunks worried about his mother. He thought she was losing it. He knew how she felt, he felt like he was losing it as well.

* _I turn and think that you are by my side_

*_So I leave my bed and try to dress._

****

Bra lay on her bed, pondering over what had happened this morning. She felt like she was falling apart. These last few days had been hell. 

She blinked back tears. She missed her dad. She missed her old, happy mum and her loving brother. But they were still here. Her dad wasn't.

__

Why hasn't he come home? She thought. _Was the fight that bad? Was it too much? I should ask mum exactly what happened during the fight when she feels better._

*Wondering why my mind plays tricks

*And fools me into thinking you are there.

Bra jumped up, trying to push the thoughts out of her head. She walked down to the kitchen and saw Bulma, standing at the sink, crying. Bra just stood there, watching her. Finally she willed her legs to move and walked over to her mother and they held each other for about 10 minutes.

****

The next morning, Bulma got up and went about her daily chores. As she was putting on a jacket to go shopping, the doorbell rang.

Bulma pulled the door open and saw the person she least wanted to see at the moment.

"Hey Bulma." Yamcha said, trying to sound sad but not quite making it. The smile made it less convincing.

"Hello, Yamcha." Bulma said in a bored voice.

"I heard what happened a few days ago and thought you might need comforting." He said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

__

Well, thank you sooo much ChiChi. Bulma thought angrily. She shrugged Yamcha's arm off her shoulder. "Thanks Yamcha but I hardly need comforting, especially from you. I was about to go shopping so goodbye."

Bulma strolled out the door, leaving Yamcha looking stunned.

*_Swimming forever in my head, not lying in my bed_

* Just swimming forever

Yamcha was stunned at Bulma's resistance to his charms. All girls had given in, sooner or later. And Vegeta being gone was an added bonus! Now he could do anything he wanted to get her and that idiot wasn't in his way.

Yamcha strutted off to the nearest bar to find another girl to add to his collection.

****

ChiChi was strolling through the supermarket, in the dairy section. She picked up a carton of milk when she heard a voice call out to her.

"ChiChi, I want to talk to you for a moment." Bulma called.

__

Uh oh. ChiChi thought. _I wonder how she found out. I didn't do anything though. I only told Krillen and Eighteen. Krillen you blabbermouth!_

"Sure Bulma, what's wrong?" ChiChi asked.

"You told everyone about the fight. Somehow it got to Yamcha and he came to my house this morning and tried to seduce me! I wonder how he could have found out!" said Bulma, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

" But Bulma, I only told Krillen and Eighteen. I didn't tell Yamcha!" ChiChi cried.

"But I told you not to tell anyone!" Bulma cried, on the verge of tears. " How can you be my friend if I can't trust you!" Bulma stormed off.

__

Oh no! thought ChiChi. _How could this have happened! I'm going to kill Krillen for this. Poor Bulma, she's already gone through so much and I just screwed everything up!_

*So I listen to the radio

*And all the songs we used to know

****

Bulma walked into her house and sat down at the kitchen table. The kids were gone again, but they had left a note saying they would be back in half an hour.

Bulma burst out into tears and thought about what a bitch ChiChi had been.

__

And I thought I could trust her! I'll never tell her anything again! How could she do this to me! And after all I'm going through! Oh god, why did she do that?

*I listen to the radio

*Remember where we used to go…

****

So, that was Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will be coming out soon.

I may have background music in the rest, I quite liked the background music in this one and if I get some reviews from people who liked it, I will indeed put more in.

__


	4. Trouble worsens.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any other shows I have taken stuff out of and if I use something that you have used before, I'm sorry I did not deliberately do this. P.S. if I did own Dragon Ball Z, I would be a multi millionaire and I would be lazing on my huge luxury couch watching my enormous big screen TV and then I would…. *Laughs awkwardly with hand behind her head* anyway…

The background music is back. I really did like the background music so I'm putting it in again. Once again there will be a star next to the verses so you can tell the difference between the song and the characters thoughts.

There will also be a couple of flashbacks! One of these flashbacks will be the hardest thing I will write on Fanfiction at the moment. This sign ~ will mean flashback.

Here I go again!

****

**__**

Trouble

Chapter 4, Trouble worsens.

(Music plays, _Be with you, _by _Enrique Iglesias._)

Krillen sat at his kitchen table, reading the comics section of the local newspaper. He chuckled and turned to the stars. He looked up his star, Libra:

You may be in a bit of trouble today, it said. Situations you have caused will turn on you today and you may be regretting it. Make sure you go out and put things right before you find yourself in even more trouble than you bargained for.

Krillen chuckled again. He didn't believe in star signs. They had never actually happened.

__

I wonder why I read them at all. Krillen pondered. _They're never true, man I bet Goku would believe in them though. He's so gullible._

Just then, Krillen heard the doorbell. He got up to answer it and there was ChiChi. She was fuming.

__

* Monday night I feel so low

* Count the hours, they go so slow

Krillen found his heart pumping in his chest and that wasn't love he was feeling, it was fear.

"Uh… ChiChi!" He said with fake happiness. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe I came to ask you why you told the whole world about Bulma and Vegeta."

"Oh, well ChiChi…uh…"

"Why you little…!"

Krillen soon found himself running as hard as he could, with ChiChi in hot pursuit.

****

Bulma Briefs let herself in the front door and slumped on the chair in her lounge room. She had just been out looking at a new mirror for her bedroom. After her old one was smashed, she felt that no one cared about her anymore or even knew she was there.

__

*I know the sound of your voice can save my soul, 

*City lights, streets of gold.

Bulma walked up to her room and flopped on her bed. Vegeta was gone, so were the kids and she wasn't talking to ChiChi. Goku felt it was safe to leave her by herself, but if she needed help, to just call him and he'd comfort her. But it wasn't Goku she wanted, it was Vegeta.

She found herself thinking of the day they first kissed. It was during spring, a few years ago…

~ _"Woman! Where's my dinner! I'm hungry, even for your cooking!" Vegeta yells._

"Hold on will you! It's coming."

"Why don't you get the demon mate of Kakarot to cook for you!"

"Because she is always busy and I don't want to make her cook for you!" Bulma screams. 

"Oh great I'm going to die of food poisoning." Bulma storms out of the kitchen and stands in front of Vegeta.

"Will you SHUT UP! I want this to be ready before The Young and the Restless comes on!"

"Oh no, not that show, I want to watch Big Brother!" Vegeta complains. 

"Well too bad!"

Vegeta and Bulma find themselves squaring off.

"Why can't I watch Big Brother, tonight is eviction night!"

"But Bo is about to propose to Hope! I can't miss this episode!"

Bulma and Vegeta then stand, faces almost touching, growling at each other. Suddenly they stop growling and each places their lips on the others'. The kiss is short at first, but grows longer and longer until Bulma breaks it.

*Look out my window to the world below, 

*Moves so fast and it feels so cold. 

"What am I doing! I'm still going out with Yamcha!" Bulma screams hysterically.

Vegeta stares at nothing while Bulma screams then goes to the gravity room without a word, leaving Bulma to go to her room to think things over. ~

Bulma smiled as she remembered the memory. She remembered how passionate the kiss was, she'd never been kissed like that before, and how Vegeta had only admitted to it when she threatened to break the gravity machine.

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by a figure stepping in front of her.

"Hey Bulma!" Yamcha said as he knelt in front of her. "You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, how did you get in!" 

"You left the front door open. So how are you? I saw you smiling when I came in. What are you thinking about?" Yamcha said with a grin.

"Oh nothing Yamcha. So why did you come?"

"To see if you were ok, and to ask if you wanted to go to that new restaurant with me tonight. I got us really romantic seats by the window." Yamcha said.

"Oh…" Bulma stammered. "I'm not sure, I think I'm busy…"

"No you're not. I checked with everyone and you are not busy. Please Bulma. I promise I won't do anything bad."

"Oh… alright Yamcha. I'll come." said Bulma, giving in with a sigh. The past few days had made her very weak.

"I promise you'll love it!" Yamcha said with a big grin.

__

*And I'm all alone, don't let me die

*_I'm losing my mind, baby give me a sign_

A few hours later, Bulma walked out the door to her mailbox. She pulled out a heap of bills, coupons, and advertising junk. She was heading back to her front door, when she heard a voice call her name.

"Hey Bulma, wait up!" Goten called.

"Oh hi Goten. How are you?" Bulma said, turning around.

"Oh, pretty good. Do you know where Bra is?" Goten asked.

"Yes, she's gone out shopping with Pan." Bulma answered.

"Oh thanks, that's not what I came her for though. I came to give you this invitation. Dad's gone to give one to Krillen, so he told me to give you one."

"Thanks Goten. What's the invitation for?" Bulma inquired.

"It's for a normal sort of Saturday night disco thing. It's to give people a break, everybody's been tense lately. We're thinking of holding one every month."

__

You mean this thing is for me because I'm so tense. thought Bulma. _Oh well, maybe I need a break for one night, I think I deserve it._

"Thanks Goten, tell Goku I can make it."

"Sure thing Bulma, See you later!" Goten said, taking off towards his house.

*_And now that you're gone,_

*I just wanna be with you.

Bulma walked back into her house feeling better to be going to this party. She had no idea why, but she knew she was definitely going. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

****

Dear _Bulma_

****

You are invited to a party at _Goku and ChiChi's house_.

****

Date: _19th of May_

****

Time: _7:00pm until late._

****

RSVP: _14th of May_

****

Number:_ you know the number._

****

We hope you will be able to come.

Sincerely: _Goku and ChiChi._

Bulma put the letter up on her fridge so she would remember it. She went to the fridge and pulled out a sandwich. She bit into it as she got up and went to her room.

Bulma never noticed the shadow watching her through the window.

****

Yamcha hummed to himself as he drove the aircar to Bulma's house later that night. He was very pleased with himself for convincing Bulma to come to this restaurant with him. He hadn't booked at the restaurant, he hadn't even phoned!

He was planning to dazzle her by taking her to Lookout Point, then from there on, he would see what would happen.

*_And I can't go on,_

*I just wanna be with you.

Yamcha laughed under his breath as he dreamed of what might happen tonight and the fact that Bulma thought he was only taking her out for dinner.

Yamcha pulled up in front of Bulma's house and got out of the car, he would have preferred to fly her, but she would get nervous and angry. Besides, Bulma liked travelling in aircars, or so he had heard.

****

Bulma sighed as she put her mascara on. She wondered why she was doing this. She knew she would never love Yamcha anymore. She wished she wasn't doing this. Maybe she should tell him that ChiChi had invited her over at the last minute and she had to go because she was very upset.

__

No, that wouldn't work, she told herself everybody_ knows about our fight and everybody knows that Yamcha is taking me out. Oh well, I'll just deal with it and tell him no in future._

Bulma sighed as she heard the doorbell ring. She knew who it wouldn't be anyway. She felt the hopelessness hit her again like a sledgehammer. 

* _I just wanna be with you_

*Wanna be with you.

Bulma opened the door to an ecstatic Yamcha. He looked so happy it made her sick.

"Ready to go baby?" Yamcha said.

"Yes I'm ready and I'm not your baby, Yamcha, weather you want me to be or not."

"Ok I'm sorry Bulma. Anyway we better go or we'll be late."

"Ok." Bulma said weakly, giving in again.

****

Yamcha grinned as the pulled away from the house. Everything was going according to plan. Now if he could get to Lookout Point without Bulma getting suspicious, then the plan would be perfect, but first he had to convince her he had good intentions.

"So Bulma, I'm really sorry about what happened with you and Vegeta. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know, ok?"

Bulma said nothing.

"I know this must be really hard for you, but think about it. He left you, he didn't care if you were upset." Yamcha said.

Still Bulma said nothing.

"I mean, what an inconsiderate jerk! Just leaving you like this. I bet you didn't do anything to him!"

"Yamcha I really don't want to talk about it." Bulma whispered.

"Oh ok then." Yamcha said, surprised.

* _I can't sleep I'm up all night,_

* Through these tears I try to smile.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, until…

"Yamcha we just passed the restaurant. What are you doing?" Bulma said suspiciously.

"Oh we will go there, I… just… have to refuel the car, there's a petrol station just up here." Yamcha lied.

"But you have a spare petrol tank in the car."

"Yeah but… I'd rather have someone do it for me, I don't want to get my hands dirty." Yamcha stuttered. 

Bulma just looked away and he left her to her thoughts.

~_ "Hey Vegeta, we're going to have a baby! Isn't that great!" Bulma cries._

"WHAT!" Vegeta screams.

"We're going to have a baby!"

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" 

"Yes, I hope we get a girl this time, we already have a boy." Bulma dreams. 

__

"One was enough." Vegeta states.

"Oh shut up you. You have a half saiyan boy already, I want a girl who will help me around the house and not go killing herself in the battlefield."

"BUT YOU REMEMBER HOW HARD THE BRAT WAS! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO COPE WITH ANOTHER ONE!"

"Oh don't worry, It'll be exactly the same as before, except I'll probably have an easier time with a girl." Bulma says.

"Another brat. Great." Vegeta growls.

"Oh come on Vegeta, you're happy about this, I can see it." Bulma gives him a kiss.

"Well… maybe… It'll still be a pain though."

"We can handle that can't we." Vegeta smiles. (Well smirks.)~

Bulma smiled again as she remembered that memory.

* _I know the touch of you're hand can save my life_

*Don't let me down, come to me now

"Bulma, we're here." Yamcha sang.

"That's good." Bulma said without emotion.

"Just look at that view."

"Very nice Yamcha now can we go?"

"Oh not yet. Just look for a few minutes, we have time."

"Ok but then I want to go straight to the rest…" Yamcha putting his lips on hers cutting off Bulma. Bulma first looked shocked then horrified as she tried to push him away. He then ran his hand down her side. Bulma started making muffled screams.

"Don't worry Bulma I won't hurt you." Yamcha said. Bulma started to scream while her mouth was free.

"HELP HE…" she screamed as she was cut off again.

* _I gotta be with you somehow_

* Who am I without you?

Bulma heart pounded in her ribcage as she tried to get free. She tried to yell for anyone, anyone at all. Suddenly a voice came out of the approaching darkness.

"Yamcha!" Yamcha looked up. He saw a man standing there, a man wearing an orange gi with hair all over the place. He saw Goku.

"What do you think you're doing Yamcha! I thought you were a good man! I thought you knew better! Now get lost!"

Yamcha quickly got out his spare key and started the aircar. Goku lifted Bulma out just as he pulled away.

"Are you ok Bulma?" Goku asked. Bulma was shivering with fright and visibly terrified.

"I…I…think so." Bulma whispered.

"Come on Bulma, I'll take you home." Goku said and flew her home.

****

Gohan was sitting at the table in Videl's friend's house. He was bored out of his skull. These people just kept talking and talking and talking. Why couldn't they ever shut up? Videl laughed at a pathetic joke they just made and Gohan pretended to laugh too.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom ok?" He said.

"Sure! You know that reminds me of a really funny incident where…" the man went on.

"Oh god." Gohan said once they were out of earshot.

"Gohan headed for the balcony. It was going to be a long drive home. This place was so far from where they lived that it wasn't funny.

Suddenly Gohan felt a huge power level going past. Who could be flying way out here? No one he knew lived out here with ki. Suddenly he recognised who it was. It was Vegeta's! He could just make out something flying very fast away from the area they all lived in. It must be him. There was no time to tell Videl. Gohan took off after Vegeta. He couldn't let him get away. For Bulma's sake.

****

So what did you think? Any good? Please r&r and tell me what you thought of the flashbacks! Seeya next chapter!

****


	5. Trouble lessens.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any other shows I have taken stuff out of and if I use something that you have used before, I'm sorry I did not deliberately do this. P.S. if I did own Dragon Ball Z, I would be a multi millionaire and I would be lazing on my huge luxury couch watching my enormous big screen TV and then I would…. *Laughs awkwardly with hand behind her head* anyway…

This time I won't need background music because I'll be writing about the party! There will be bits of comedy here and there too.

There will also be a couple more flashbacks! This sign ~ will mean flashback.

Well…enjoy!

****

**__**

Trouble

Chapter 5, Trouble lessens

Bulma applied some red lipstick to her lips. It was to match with her short red dress. She sighed. Now that the party was tonight, she wasn't sure she wanted to go. Everybody would be asking how she was, did she know where Vegeta was, not to worry, how had the fight begun and who started it. But she had already said yes and she couldn't back out of it now.

She was still afraid of Yamcha. Afraid he might come over and try to rape her again. Even though she knew Goku had promised to keep an eye on him and where he was, she was still afraid.

__

Why can't he just leave me alone? I mean, he has plenty of other girls more beautiful than me. Why does he need to take advantage of me!

Bulma felt tears starting, she didn't want her mascara to smudge so she drank a glass of water. It always helped.

She checked to make sure she had everything. Her makeup bag: check, her handbag: check, her keys to the house: che… Bulma's eyes began to search as she saw the keys were not where she had put them.

She checked the kitchen and the lounge and her bedroom, careful to avoid looking at the smashed mirror. She checked the front door and the bathroom. She was just about to scream when she thought that maybe she could look in her handbag. She mentally slapped herself, that was the first place she should have looked!

She opened her handbag and looked through it. Tissues, purse, rouge (now what was that doing there? It should be in her makeup bag.)

Ah there were her keys, next to a rectangle. What was this? This was a photo. She slowly turned it over and looked at it. It was a picture of Vegeta on one of the few moments when he was smiling. He never knew she had had this developed. 

~_ Vegeta is standing, smiling at Trunks and Bra out the window where he thinks nobody can see him. Trunks is showing Bra how to throw a ki blast._

Vegeta is somehow oblivious to the fact that Bulma is sneaking up on him.

She positions her camera and takes the picture in a flash of light. 

Vegeta looks totally shocked, but the shock turns to anger. Bulma starts running, laughing like mad.

"Woman! I'll get you for this!" Vegeta yells as he quickly catches up with Bulma. 

He picks her up and she squeals. He holds her tight so she can't escape and takes her upstairs, where the bedroom door closes and locks. ~

Bulma slowly slid to floor and buried her face in her hands at the memory.

__

How can I go to this thing tonight? All I will be doing is trying to get away from everybody.

Bulma tried but the tears escaped and fell to the ground. Her mascara smudged all over her face. As she cleared it up, the shadow disappeared into the bushes outside the window.

****

**__**

The night before.

****

Gohan headed for the balcony. It was going to be a long drive home. This place was so far from where they lived that it wasn't funny.

Suddenly Gohan felt a huge power level going past. Who could be flying way out here? No one he knew lived out here with ki. Suddenly he recognised who it was. It was Vegeta's! He could just make out something flying very fast away from the area they all lived in. It must be him. There was no time to tell Videl. Gohan took off after Vegeta. He couldn't let him get away. For Bulma's sake.

****

Gohan was flying at almost his top speed, trying to keep up with Vegeta. Suddenly he sped up. _He noticed me coming. _Gohan thought and kicked his speed into high gear. Suddenly a voice burst into his thoughts.

__

Gohan! Where the hell are you! Everybody is wondering where you are. Videl's voice yelled in Gohan's head.

__

Videl! No time to talk, I'm on Vegeta's trail! I'm going to try and catch him.

Vegeta! What's he doing out here! Videl questioned.

__

I don't know but I hope I can find out. Gotta go! Seeya! 

Bye Gohan!

Gohan could see the figure now. It certainly was Vegeta. Nobody else had hair like that. He was still too far away to see his face, but he looked mad at having been seen. Suddenly, with a huge flare of power, he rocketed away, too fast for Gohan to keep up. Gohan slowed down, knowing there was no way he could have kept up.

__

Oh man! He thought to himself. _Videl's not going to be happy I let him get away._

Gohan turned and started to fly back home. Even if he had caught Vegeta, there was no way he could have held him. He probably would have been badly hurt.

He landed back on the balcony, where a waiting Videl jumped on him with questions.

"Gohan! Did you get him!" Videl cried.

"No I didn't, he eventually flew to fast for me to catch him." Gohan replied.

"We better go home and tell the others." Videl said.

They then got into their car and started to drive home, leaving their very shocked friends to wonder what the hell had happened.

****

Bulma had cleared herself up and had just pulled her thoughts together, when Goku appeared to take her to the party. Goku was also going to be in charge of the music. There was a box where you would put in dedications or requests. That box had been sitting outside the Son house for a week and it was totally full. That way, Goku wouldn't have to play songs nobody liked.

"Hey Bulma, ready to go?" Goku said cheerfully.

"Yeah sure Goku. Let's go."

****

Bulma arrived at the Son house at 6:30pm. Only a few people were there yet. Only Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bra had arrived. Bulma was grateful for that. She wouldn't be hounded yet. She smiled at the kids and walked over to say hello.

"Hello kids. How are you all?"

"Good." "OK." Pretty good." "Not bad." Was the response. Pan and Goten were kind of timid. She guessed why.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm not a hopeless case. You can talk normally to me."

Goten and Pan then became more relaxed.

Slowly in came the rest. The questions and sympathy started rolling. She was just about to run away when Goku started the music. 

**__**

Come on over, come on over baby blared _Come on over, _By _Christina Aguilera._

People started dancing, but Bulma sat in the corner, not talking to anyone. This night was going to be harder than she thought. Suddenly she noticed Gohan walking towards her. He motioned for her to follow him.

She walked with him outside and in the starry night, Gohan told her about him spotting Vegeta. Bulma's spirits considerably lifted.

****

Gohan walked back in with Bulma and she headed for the dance floor. Gohan had told her everything about his sighting. Of course he had not told her that Vegeta had been flying in the opposite direction of her house, or how mad he had looked. He wasn't that stupid.

He joined Videl on the dance floor.

****

Goku saw Bulma come back into the house looking much happier. What had Gohan said to her? Oh well, he was glad he had made her happy. He drew another folded piece of paper out of the box.

**__**

Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance, sang _Mary Mary_'s song, _Shackles (Praise you.)_

****

Trunks was on the dance floor with Bra. He couldn't really dance to this sort of music but Bra had convinced him to dance. He wanted to take some stress off too. He then saw his mother walking across the floor towards him. 

"Trunks! Bra!" She yelled. "Guess what!" She then told him what Gohan had told her. But she also told him not to tell anyone or things would get complicated.

Trunks and Bra became considerably happier.

****

Bulma was staring to dance to the music, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw ChiChi standing there with a guilty look on her face.

On comes _Samantha Mumba's _song_ Gotta tell you._

"Hello." Bulma said icily. ChiChi said nothing.

"I'm sorry Bulma, I didn't mean for this to happen and…" ChiChi started.

"Well you should have thought of that before you told Krillan didn't you!" Bulma yelled before storming off leaving ChiChi to stand where she was looking very down.

~_ Bulma and ChiChi are in a shopping mall. They are looking at a Just Jean's store. Bulma picks up a pair and holds them against her._

"What do you think of these ones ChiChi?" Bulma asks.

"Oh Bulma they look wonderful on you! You are perfect for those jeans! You must get them, it would be a crime against clothes if someone else bought them!" ChiChi answers dramatically. Both women giggle.

"You know what? I'm buying them!" Bulma says triumphantly. She looks at the price tag.

"Oh my god! There is no way I can afford these, I'm $15 off! Oh and I really wanted these ones too." Bulma says sadly.

"Oh don't worry Bulma, here's the extra $15. I wasn't going to buy anything, there's nothing here I like."

"But ChiChi what about those ones that you really liked. You said you couldn't do without them!"

"Oh don't worry about it. I can get them another time." ChiChi pushes the money into Bulma's hand. The friends hug. ~

Tears formed in both Bulma and ChiChi's eyes.

****

**__**

One hour later.

The party was in full swing now. Everybody was dancing to_ Wheatus's _song, _Teenage Dirtbag. _Yamcha looked around the room. He could feel Goku's eyes watching him every now and then. He had been such a fool! Why did he tell Goku he was going out with Bulma that night! Now he was being watched every minute and he couldn't go anywhere near her! Yamcha sighed and looked around the room at his friends.

Krillan was dancing like a maniac. Banging his head, flailing his arms and jumping everywhere. He looked like he had gone mad. Everybody was staying out of his way for fear they would get hit or kicked. 18 was trying to stop him but she only ended up getting hit or kicked. Finally she sighed in disgust and walked away, much to the disappointment of Krillan, who wanted her to keep dancing with him.

Marron had unfortunately drunk a little bit too much and it was showing. She headed over to Trunks and Pan, who were dancing on the floor. She was in the process of trying to convince Trunks to dump Pan and go with her, her voice slurred and low. She was promptly dragged away by her watchful mother 18. (Authors note, sorry to the people who like Marron, but I had to make somebody get drunk and she was the unlucky one who was pulled out of the hat. Please don't flame me about it.) She was yelling at her mother to let her grow up.

Goku was doing the music but when the music was on, he would be at the food table pigging out. Suddenly he found ChiChi at the stereo, fiddling with the CD's. With a yell of shock, Goku ran up there and started to try to regain control of the music. ChiChi would have none of it. Brandishing a frying pan, she tried to hit Goku with it, but Goku loved his job too much and wouldn't let her hit him. Finally ChiChi gave up, (!!!) and left, leaving Goku to enjoy his first victory over ChiChi.

Goten was over at the food table, pigging out on everything he saw. Bra tried to keep getting him to dance, but he kept telling her to wait until he was finished eating his last handful. Poor Bra was in for a long wait.

Yamcha sighed and headed to the food table to see if there was anything left.

**__**

Half an hour later.

While _Bomfunk MC's _song _B Boys and Fly Girls _was playing. Yamcha headed back to his corner, when he saw Bulma standing there. He decided to take advantage of this chance.

****

Bulma stood in the corner, she was starting to get a headache and although the news had cheered her up, it didn't take away all of her pain.

Somebody grabbed her shoulder and she spun around to see Yamcha grinning at her. Her heart sped up and her stomach started churning in fear.

"H.. h… hi Yamcha." Bulma whispered.

"Hey Bulma, look I'm really sorry about the other night, I completely lost it. Will you forgive me?" he said.

"Um… I suppose so." Bulma muttered, not really meaning it.

"Well, do you want me to drive you home now? You look wiped out." 

"N..no I'll be fine." Bulma said.

"Are you sure? You look really bad." He said, stroking her face.

"No thank you." Bulma said, terrified.

"Bulma, you are coming with me wether you want to or not!" he said, grabbing her.

Yamcha then covered her mouth so she couldn't scream and since they were in a corner, nobody could see them properly.

He was starting to drag her out, when suddenly…

WHANG!

"TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!" screamed ChiChi in a mindless rage to Yamcha's limp body on the floor.

Bulma looked up in shock and ran for the bathroom.

****

ChiChi was the only one who noticed what Yamcha was doing and she was so angry and upset for Bulma that she kicked him in the side for good measure. Taking advantage of Bulma in her state! ChiChi had never felt angrier in her entire life!

She raced to the bathroom where Bulma was sitting crouched in a corner, her head tucked in her hands. ChiChi went to sit next to her and put her arms around her best friend for comfort.

Bulma was trembling with shock and fear, finally accepted the comfort. (There are some things in life that you can't go through together without becoming friends again and hitting an evil womanising bastard over the head with a frying pan is one of them.)

Bra came bursting in the door. 

"Mum, Mum are you ok!" 

Bulma just nodded.

Bulma emerged from the bathroom looking very unstable. With ChiChi's help, she sat down at a table and looked around the room. After many "Are you ok?" questions everybody settled down to enjoy the night again.

Gohan was watching Goku bang his head to the song _We will rock you, _by _Five _and sighing in disgust. He thanked Kami that his mother's genes were dominant over his fathers. He walked over to Videl and got her something to drink. Videl politely refused, saying she was going to be driving home tonight. Gohan didn't understand why she insisted on driving, when he could just fly her home. Eventually Videl gave in and drank the glass Gohan offered her.

Pan was having a great night even though she had come close to hitting Marron earlier. Thank God 18 was taking her home now. She and Trunks were standing at the back of the room, drinking soft drink and kissing. Trunks had been having a good time too aside from the episode with his mother that had happened earlier. But she looked fine now and he decided to relax now that Yamcha had been thrown out of the party.

Then Goku read out the first dedication for the night. It was for Pan, from Trunks. It was called _I do (cherish you)_ by _98._

All I am, all I'll be, everything in this world

All that I'll ever need is your eyes, shining at me, shining at me.

When you smile I can feel all my passions unfolding.

Your hand brushes mine, a thousand sensations

Seduce me because I do cherish you, for the rest of my life.

You don't have to think twice, I will love you still.

From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you.

If you're asking do I love you this much, I do.

In my world, before you

I lived outside my emotions, didn't know where I was going

Till the day I found you.

How you opened my life, to a new paradise.

To a world torn by change

Still with all of my heart, till my dying day.

As the song ended, Pan threw her arms around Trunks and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

****

Bra was dancing. Bra loved to dance, it was one of her passions. Goten did not want to dance very much though, but had given into Bra and they were dancing together. Bra was showing off some techniques she had learned from a friend of her who learned dancing. Goten was looking at her with a dazed look on his face. Goten had spent most of his night at the food table with his father.

Piccolo had somehow been dragged to the party, most likely by Goku and had not moved from one of the corners for the entire night. Everybody would come up to him asking him to loosen up and dance, which Piccolo would rather drop dead than do. Gohan ended up going up to Piccolo and using some of his boyish charms on Piccolo and Piccolo… got up! Piccolo then tried to dance by copying Krillan and Bulma laughed for the first time that night.

****

While the song _Let's get loud, _by _Jennifer Lopez _was playing, Piccolo was sitting back in his corner. His face would be red if it wasn't already green. He was NEVER going to do that again.

Tien came up to him a little bit worse for the wear.

"Hey Piccolo, you looked so funny out there. I couldn't even believe you went out there. Gee you are wrapped around Gohan's little finger aren't you."

"Shut up Tien." Piccolo said simply.

"Make me." Replied Tien.

Tien later walked out of the party with a big black bruise on his third eye.

Chaotzu was having a good time, except when Tien got into the fight with Piccolo. He wondered why Tien didn't grow up. Unfortunately, everybody was wondering the same thing about Chaotzu as he danced rather like Krillan.

****

The night was almost over. Almost everybody was either drunk or… very drunk. The few people who weren't staggering all over the floor were Bulma, Goku and Bra. 

Bulma's headache had become unbearable. She was glad the night was almost over.

Goku then spoke through his microphone.

"And for the last song of the night… it's another dedication. But whoever put this in forgot to put their name on it. Oh well, anyway it's for Bulma. Enjoy Bulma!"

On came _Hanson's _song, _If only. _(Authors note. This song goes for a while.)

__

Every single time I see you I start to feel this way.

Makes me wonder if I'm ever gonna feel this way again.

There's a picture hanging at the back of my head.

I see it over and over.

I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then.

I want to need you cause I need to be with you till the end.

Then I hear myself reply you've got to hold it in.

This time, tonight

If only I had the guts to feel this way.

If only you'd look at me and want to stay.

If only I'd take you in my arms and say.

I won't go cause I need you.

I sit here waiting, wondering, and hoping that I'll make this right.

Cause all I think about is your hands, your face, and all these lonely nights.

There's a feeling that's screaming at the back of my head.

Saying over and over

I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then.

I want to need you cause I need to be with you till the end.

Then I hear myself reply she'll never let you in.

This time tonight.

If only I had the guts to feel this way.

If only you'd look at me and want to stay.

If only I'd take you in my arms and say.

I won't go cause I need you.

I want to hear you say it'll always be this way.

We will be hand in hand for every night and day.

I want to scream and shout cause I'm losing any doubt.

And all I care about is you and me and us and now.

If only I had the guts to feel this way.

If only you'd look at me and want to stay.

If only I'd take you in my arms and say.

Please don't go cause I need you.

Bulma looked around the room. Everybody had stopped what he or she was doing to stare at her. She felt everybody's eyes boring into her. Bulma began to tremble and with a strangled gasp, she ran out of the room and into the night.

****

So what did everybody think? Was it good? I don't think this chapter is as good as my others but what the smeg! I hope so! Please r&r and NO flaming please. I'm not sure what will be happening the next chapter but I think it will be good! Bye now!!

__


	6. Trouble reaches it's peak

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any other shows I have taken stuff out of and if I use something that you have used before, I'm sorry I did not deliberately do this. 

P.S. if I did own Dragon Ball Z, I would probably be the happiest person in the world and I would stop the crappy merchandise, the screwed up voices,(well, in Australia they're screwed) but most of all… I would assassinate Funimation!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… sorry, I'll be good and get on with the story.

Well hello everybody. I'm starting to get towards the end now. Pity because I like this story I'm writing. Oh well. Don't worry though, I've got some good ideas for my final chapters. But I would like you to answer me a question….

Do you think Vegeta and Bulma should actually get back together? I know what the answer will be but what the hell! Just send in your answer with your reviews. Why am I even doing this? I guess I'm bored.

I'm sorry this took so long to write, I'm back at school and assignments and stuff are due. IT NEVER ENDS!!! NEVER I TELL YOU!!!!!!

Here I go.

***

**__**

Trouble

Chapter 6. Trouble reaches its peak.

Bulma sat on her bed inside her Capsule Corp home. She could NOT believe she could feel this bad. She had never felt this bad in her life. Not even when her first boyfriend thought her head was only a lollypop. OR the time her dad drove her to that huge party in his slippers. HIS SLIPPERS! But this felt worse, so much worse.

Who had dedicated that song to her? Who would have done that? This was all she needed at the moment. Another problem.

__

My god. She thought._ Why is this entire thing happening to me? Kind of like my own plagues or something. First…the fight, then Yamcha, and now this party. I can't take this anymore!_

Bulma undressed, got into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. She hoped she would feel better in the morning.

****

"C ya Goku, I had a really good time!" Videl said. "Tell Bulma I hope she feels better soon.

"But… she's not sick, she's fine." Goku told her matter-of-factly.

"Never mind…" Videl said, shaking her head and sighing. She and Gohan got into the air-car and drove off into the night.

"Well, that's the last one." Goku said, shutting the door.

"Thank God!" ChiChi exclaimed. "I thought it was going to be a disaster after Bulma left. Who dedicated her that song?"

"I don't know, it wasn't signed." Goku said.

"Come on Goku, I'm really tired, let's go to bed, we can clear this up in the morning."

"Ok ChiChi, I just want to catch the end of the game."

"Fine." ChiChi sighed. She trudged up the stairs, while Goku flopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

****

Bra quietly unlocked the door. She walked into the house, listening for signs of life. When she didn't hear any, she walked up to her room, and went to bed.

As she lay in her small bed, she thought about how horrible the last few days had been. She missed her dad something awful. She remembered when he had bought her Mr Snuggles. (Authors note. I DO NOT OWN MR SNUGGLES. HE IS THE PROPERTY OF PRINCESS BRA! Thank you.) She hugged Mr Snuggles © to her and prayed to God that this would all end soon.

She didn't notice the shadow moving away from her large window.

****

Bulma woke up the next morning feeling terrible. She had a sore throat and a blocked nose. She had caught a cold. She immediately went downstairs and got herself a box of tissues.

__

I can't take much more of this! She thought. _I can't handle this; I got a cold … a cold! I feel so bad… my life's not worth living any more! _Tears spilled down Bulma's face, making her sniffle and sneeze even more.

****

Trunks woke up at Pan's house. She had her arm around him. He thought about lying there and just staying in her arms forever. Finally something good was happening, and he wanted it to last forever. Not letting Pan let him go he reached for his diary.

__

Dear Diary,

I can't even remember what happened the night of the fight, but I haven't seen dad since. I know he never cared for me and I knew he probably doesn't want me around, but if he knew how much we all missed him… well his pride would get a huge boost. His stupid, shitty pride, why can't he forget it for once and come home! He's destroying mum and he's making life hell for all of us.

Bra misses him badly too. I haven't seen her smile in days. I don't blame her; she looks exactly like I feel.

Gohan says he spotted dad far away from here, I don't think he told mum he was heading in the opposite direction. I keep sensing his Ki around here but when I get to the spot, he's gone! I think I just keep imagining I'm sensing it. I think I'm going insane! The party last night couldn't cheer me up, and that was the whole reason I went!

Well I think I better go Pan's waking up and I don't want her to see me writing…

Trunks shut his diary with a bang and hid it in his coat just as Pan opened her eyes.

"Morning Trunks." She yawned.

"Morning." Trunks muttered. He got out of Pan's bed and got changed into his usual outfit.

"Aren't you staying?" Pan asked.

"No, I think I should see how mum is. She was pretty upset last night."

"Oh ok then. Tell her I said hello." Pan muttered sleepily.

Trunks walked out of Pan's house and took off for his own. As he flew through the sky, he suddenly felt a jolt go through him. That was definitely his father's Ki… and it was close, very very close. He veered in the direction of it and hoped against hope.

****

Bulma stood on the edge of the huge cliff near her house. It was a long way down. At least she would get a great view before she died.

She had come to the conclusion that Vegeta was not coming back. It had been two weeks and there had been no sign of him, except for Gohan, and she knew he hadn't told her everything.

She had waited and hoped for so long, and the pang inside her that was always there had grown bigger and bigger as each day had passed and now she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore.

Bulma Briefs held her arms out and prepared to jump. As she leaned forward, one thing flashed in her mind.

__

Goodbye Vegeta…

She fell forward… and stopped. Something had grabbed the back of her T-shirt. She felt herself being hauled up.

"No… let me fall," She cried.

"Bulma what the hell do you think you're doing!!!" A male voice cried. Bulma looked up into the face of…

****

Trunks was flying as fast as he could, trying to catch up to his father. His father's Ki was getting bigger and bigger. Suddenly he spotted a small spot on the horizon. He pulled in closer and closer until he could see his father's face. It was contorted with anger. He shot a blast at Trunks, who narrowly missed it. Putting on the last burst of speed he had, he pulled up in front of Vegeta.

"Dad, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Trunks cried.

"Well I was trying to get away from you! Get out of my way, brat!"

"But why did you leave? Don't you care at all about what you're putting everyone through?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO MUM!!"

For a moment, Vegeta hesitated, and a strange look came over his face, but it was soon gone. "First of all, it's none of your business why I left, second, why should I care about all that pathetic Kakarott or his dimwit friends, and thirdly… GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!"

With that, Vegeta pushed past his son and before Trunks could even react, he was gone.

****

"Krillan! What are you doing here!" Bulma questioned as she looked up into Krillan's face.

"It seems I should be asking you that Bulma! You've been so messed up lately that everybody's been keeping an eye on you. I went to your house to see how you were and when you weren't there I came looking for you. I got there just at the nick of time too."

"Please Krillan, you shouldn't have been here, please let me go, I don't deserve to live."

"Bulma for hell's sake, stop saying that! Of course you deserve to live! It wasn't your fault that all this happened! Have you forgotten the other people around you! They're upset about it too! Trunks and Bra need their mother right now and they can't get what they need if you decide to kill yourself! Who knows Bulma? What if Vegeta decides to come back! And what if he comes back and finds out you've thrown yourself off a cliff! You'll just cause more pain and suffering for the people who love you! Now stop talking bullshit and come home and start acting like a mother! I'm sorry I had to talk to you this way Bulma, but I think you needed it." 

Krillan then took Bulma home, where she asked her kids to come home. She felt so ashamed, now that Krillan had lectured her and she realised how terrible she had been to everybody around her. Well, now she would be a good person, and help get her kids through this.

****

Bra sat down in front of her mother and wondered what she wanted to say. 

"Kids, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry and that I've been acting terribly."

Bra was stunned. Her mother was apologising? For what? 

"I've been so wrapped up in my own sorrow that I had no idea of what you were going through. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I'll try to do better."

"That's ok mum, we'll help each other through this." Bra said; as she wrapped her arms around her mother, and felt Trunks do the same. (Oh my God that was soooo corny, oh well I like the fact that I put it in.)

****

__

And now, something really special!

Vegeta flew through the air, thoughts racing through his mind. 

__

Damn brat, following me. What business was it of him to intrude! Does he know that I dedicated that song to Bulma at that party? If he knows, I'll kill him and that damn Kakarott too!

The brat…my princess…Bulma… I miss them all. I even miss Bulma's cooking! Oh well, I can't go back now, I'll look weak, and besides, they probably don't even care that I'm gone, I don't care what that son of mine said, what would he know! He's just a stupid kid!

But every time I've looked at them, they've been upset and I've just wanted to go and comfort them… Baka! What are you saying, you don't miss them! I don't care what they say! They don't miss you! Everything is probably better off anyway! I can't go back…I can't…

Vegeta flew through the air, thoughts racing through his mind.

****

So what did you think? I'm sorry, I'm probably not very good at love stories, but I love romance, so I thought, why not?( I'm not planning to write any lemons because I'm only 14 and I will probably screw it up, but maybe later on in my life I will attempt it, but until then, I'm planning to write a comedy and add a little romance into it, I think it will be good. 

Is there anything you want me to write about? (I'm only gonna do DBZ and I already have an idea in case I don't get anything good. All ideas I use will be mentioned.) Do you think Vegeta and Bulma should get back together? Please R&R and tell me what you think. Lookin forward to it, bye!


	7. Trouble takes a twist

Disclaimer: Once again,(this is getting boring) I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any other shows I have taken stuff out of and if I use something that you have used before, I'm sorry I did not deliberately do this. 

P.S. if I did own Dragon Ball Z, I would probably be the happiest person in the world and I would stop the crappy merchandise, the screwed up voices, (well, in Australia they're screwed) but most of all… I would assassinate Funimation!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… sorry, I'll be good and get on with the story.

Well hello everybody. I'm starting to get towards the end now. Pity because I like this story I'm writing. Oh well. Don't worry though, I've got some good ideas for my final chapters thanks to you all!! 

Thanks to an overwhelming response to my question, as I anticipated, the answer was a very enthusiastic yes! Thank you to everybody who was kind enough to answer a question I already knew the answer to. I was thinking of going against it and making them break up forever. However, I think that if I do that, then I might not live to write another story because you all would have murdered me!

Some ideas I will probably use: I am going to try to put a bit of humour into this chapter, at Storm Chick's suggestion, I will probably use the hospital idea, donated by Sue. I will put something dramatic in; I don't know what just yet but I will put a dramatic bit in this or following chapters, thank you bulmasb.

And now, on with the fic!

****

**__**

Trouble

Chapter 7,

(I couldn't think of a good name.)

****

"ChiChi, have you gone shopping yet?" Goku whined.

"Goku, I went shopping YESTERDAY! I'M NOT GOING TODAY!" ChiChi screamed.

"But ChiChi, there's no more Salt and Vinegar chips left! You know I love Salt and Vinegar!" 

"WELL THAT'S YOUR FAULT ISN'T IT! I BOUGHT THE BIGGEST BAG IN THE STORE AND YOU ATE IT IN FIVE MINUTES! I'M NOT GETTING UP AND GOING NOW!"

"But ChiChi… I've just decided to have to guys over to watch the…ballet."

"Are they now? Well, you don't have to invite them; we can watch it together Goku. I'll go and get the chips, if you PROMISE TO SAVE THEM UNTIL THE BALLET STARTS."

"But ChiChi…" Goku started.

"NO GOKU! WE'LL SAVE THEM UNTIL THE BALLET OR I'M NOT BUYING THEM AT ALL! IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Yes dear." Goku muttered.

ChiChi packed her things and went to the door and as she opened it, came face to face with… Krillan.

"Hello Krillan, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about Bulma…" Krillan started, but as soon as he started, Trunks flew in beside him, looking pale.

"I have good news and bad news." Trunks said hollowly.

"I'm afraid I only have bad news." Said Krillan.

The two then proceded to tell the news they had.

****

A few days later, Trunks arrived home to find his mother not at home. He started to panic, what if she'd really gone and killed herself! Luckily, or maybe unluckily, the phone rang at the instant.

"Hello?"  
"Good afternoon, is this Mr Vegeta? We've been calling for hours."

"No." Trunks said flatly, trying to cover up the pain in his voice.

"Well do you know where he is? His wife is in the hospital after she was hit by a car."

"WHAT!?" Trunks yelled.

"She is currently in a stable condition, with a couple of broken ribs and bruising around the side where she was hit." The caller kept his voice calm and reasonable. " We need the husband to fill out the paperwork. I'm very sorry."

"Thanks, we'll be right there." Trunks muttered as he hung up the phone. He turned around and headed back to Goku's house. He never even noticed the shadow that tailed him there.

****

Bulma woke up to a disinfectant-type smell and white surroundings. She tried to sit up, but was hindered by a blinding pain in her chest. She shut her eyes to block out the bright white light.

__

Why me kami, what have I done wrong! She thought to herself. _I promise not to try to kill myself again if you make this entire thing stop! _

Suddenly Bulma felt something slide into her hand, it was warm and felt very much like a human hand. She tried to make her eyes adjust to the light quickly, but it was too bright, just as the shape started to become less blurry, she heard voices coming down the hallway and she heard her name mentioned. Quickly the hand slipped away from hers and she saw the shadow leave out the window. Then the next thing she knew, Bra was hugging her like crazy.

"Oh my god mum are you alright! Oh I'm so sorry I should have gone with you instead of Pan, then maybe you wouldn't have been hit by the car…"

"Bra! Calm down, you're going to suffocate her!" said a voice. It was ChiChi.

Soon Bulma's weary eyes focused on the people around her. Goku, ChiChi, Bra, Trunks, Krillan, Eighteen, Marron, Goten and Pan were all squeezed into the tiny room. Oh and Yamcha, even though Bulma didn't know why he was even there.

"Bulma… I just wanted to let you know… I'm really sorry about the past few days. I should have acted better." said Yamcha.

When Bulma finally got a word in, she managed to stammer out, "Were any of you here a few seconds before?" 

But all she got were looks of confusion. "Never mind." She sighed as her head slumped on the pillow.

****

Now before you say anything, I know it was a short chapter. I just wrote that and thought it would be an appropriate ending spot. I'm still not sure where to put the dramatic bit, or what the dramatic bit should be, but I'll work it in somehow! Anyway…

Will Bulma's reign of bad luck never end? Who is this mysterious shadow which follows the Briefs everywhere? Is Yamcha's apology for real? (I put that in so Yamcha lovers wouldn't threaten me anymore.) Will the next chapter come out before March? I certainly hope so. Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z! (Cue end credits and music)


End file.
